


Creature Inheritance

by PhoenixCharm180



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Creature Harry Potter, M/M, Snarry-A-Thon17
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-23 22:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10728132
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixCharm180/pseuds/PhoenixCharm180
Summary: For prompt: Severus's creature inheritance won't come into effect until his mate reaches the age of maturity: 21. Imagine his surprise when he first senses his mate on July 31.I ended up inverting the prompt so it's Harry's creature inheritance instead of Severus's.





	Creature Inheritance

**Author's Note:**

> This artwork is the sole property of the artist who created it. Please **do not use it or repost it** , in whole or in part, on any platform without the express consent of the artist. If you would like to rec this image, please link to this post or the artist's journal after the reveals.

[ ](http://www.snapepotterfests.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/04/Creature-Inheritance_Thon17.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment here or at [Livejournal](http://snape-potter.livejournal.com/3724255.html), [Insanejournal](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snape_potter/1661274.html), or [Dreamwidth](http://snape-potter.dreamwidth.org/966166.html).


End file.
